The present invention relates to a multi-purpose device for opening various containers, especially liquid containers such as gallon-size milk jugs, bottles with twist-off caps, and cans with lift-tab openers. All of the foregoing container types are in relatively widespread use and tend to require a degree of manual dexterity and strength to be opened. Many individuals have difficulty in opening some or all of these containers without tools, and frequent resort is to makeshift implements in order to obtain access to the contents of the container.
Milk and other liquid products are frequently sold in gallon or half gallon size plastic jugs, provided with tamper-resistant plastic caps. Typically, these cap assemblies are comprised of a threaded closure cap which is joined by integral, rupturable connector elements to a locking collar. The locking collar is designed to be non-rotatable on the container or otherwise to prevent removal of the threaded cap once the assembly of cap and collar has been applied to the container. Removal of the threaded cap requires breaking of the rupturable connectors, which man people find to be very difficult without the aid of a tool.
One of the objectives of the invention is the provision of a novel, highly simplified, economically manufactured device that greatly facilitates opening of plastic jugs provided with tamper-resistant cap assemblies. To this end, the device of the invention includes a guide member, typically in the form of an inverted cup, which is received over the threaded cap element of the tamper-resistant closure assembly. The guide member has a plurality of cleaving lugs, which extend downward into spaces between the several rupturable connectors joining the threaded cap element with the associated locking collar. When the guide member is rotated, the cleaving lugs engage and rupture the connector elements, so that the threaded cap element is freed for easy removal. To advantage, the guide member is integrally associated with a radially extending handle portion, providing sufficient leverage to the guide member so that the torque necessary for breaking the rupturable connector elements can easily be applied by a person possessing the most modest strength and dexterity.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the main body of the multi-purpose opening device is arranged in a two-stage cup-like configuration. The first stage is a relatively large diameter guide member for use in opening tamper-resistant caps for large jugs, as described in the preceding paragraph. Concentrically associated therewith, directly above and opening into the last mentioned guide member, is a gripping member of generally inverted cup-like configuration. The gripping member is provided with ribbed side walls arranged to be received in gripping relation to a standard twist-off bottle cap. Thus, the body of the device may be applied over the top of a container provided with twist-off cap and then rotated. The integral handle, desirably provided, allows the necessary opening torque to be easily applied. To advantage, the cup-like gripping portion is provided with an opening in its upper wall through which a thumb or finger may be projected to dislodge a cap after removal from its container.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the integral handle portion, advantageously provided to increase the ease in which a user may apply opening torque to either a twist-off cap or a tamper-resistant jug cap, is in itself provided with a facility for simplifying the opening of lift tab devices, commonly used in the packaging of canned beverages, for example. Typically, a lift-tab opener includes a lift tab element which normally is disposed tightly against the top surface of the container. The lift tab can b raised by inserting fingernails under the lift tab and applying upward force with the fingers, causing a portion of the container lid to break-away and pivot inwardly of the container. The initial lifting of the tab element is sometimes difficult and not infrequently causes damage to the fingernails. According to the invention, the handle member, otherwise provided on the opener, is formed with a thinly tapered outer end extremity, which is easily inserted underneath the lift tab element of a beverage can to enable the tab to be raised by a lifting/prying action of the handle. With the increased force and leverage of the prying handle the tab is easily lifted, and the breaking-away of the opening element of the can is accomplished. The lift tab is left projecting upwardly at a convenient angle to be engaged by the fingers to complete the opening. A small narrow tab, which projects outwardly from the end of the handle extremity, facilitates the initial engagement and raising of the lift tab and enables the broader, tapered portion of the handle to be more easily inserted under the lift tab.
Additionally, the small, narrow tab, referred to above, can be used to advantage in the opening of milk jugs and like provided with tamper-resistant closures of the type having a pull tab element for releasing the cap for removal. For closures of that type, the small tab, projecting from the end of the device handle, can be inserted in slot at the end of the closure pull tab. The handle is then twisted and/or pried to break the pull tab free. Thereafter, the pull tab can be easily pulled by hand to free the cap.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, and to the accompanying drawings.